Selamat Datang
by SantCat
Summary: ...di Hunter Magic Shop! Jika Anda bisa sampai di sini, berarti takdir telah membantu Anda menemukan solusi dalam masalah Anda!
1. Chapter 1

**Selamat datang**

**Fanfic SNK**

* * *

**Summary**** : **...di Hunter Magic Shop! Jika Anda bisa sampai di sini, berarti takdir telah membantu Anda menemukan solusi dalam masalah Anda! Di sini Anda bisa membeli berbagai perlengkapan ajaib yang tak akan bisa Anda temukan di mana pun! Alat-alat sihir yang kami jual dijamin bisa mengalahkan senjata sekuat apa pun dan tak kalah saing dibanding alat Doraemon! Semua senjata ini ditempa oleh Mikasa Ackerman dan ramuan yang diracik sendiri oleh Armin Arlert serta sihir yang saya rancang sendiri! Mau _delivery_? Tinggal _calling_ ke nomor di papan toko! Pelayanan kami cepat dan pastinya tepat sasaran. Selain itu, kami hanya _stay_ di satu tempat selama tiga hari! Jadi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?

**Disclaimer :** SNK atau AOT hanya milik dirinya seorang. Siapa? Yang jelas bukan saya~

**Warning :** *Insert all of warnings around the world* Dari summary kayak humor, tapi sebenarnya rada sedih dan... romens alay -_- Mikasa kayak semacam leluhur Levi di sini. Saya tahu ini aneh... Dan saya kurang tahu tentang kimono, jadi... bleh. Eren punya Heterochromia Iridum.

* * *

**Day 1**

Levi berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak dengan kacamata hitam bertengger gagah di hidung mancungnya. Topi hitam menghalangi wajahnya dari sinar matahari terik dan pandangan orang-orang. Ia mengangkat tudung _hoodie_ cokelat tuanya hingga menutupi kedua sisi wajah tirusnya. _Sneakers_ berwarna senada mengetuk-ngetuk jalan setapak dengan langkah yang tak sabar.

Levi Ackerman, seorang pengusaha muda yang tengah naik daun namanya. Ia adalah seorang pengusaha brilian yang menguasai hampir seluruh cabang perekonomian populer. Dialah pemilik agensi beken yang selalu meluncurkan para _entertainer_ kelas dunia. Dia juga pemilik butik termegah yang sudah sering kali dikunjungi orang-orang yang paling berpengaruh di negaranya. Tak segan-segan, ia juga menguasai dunia maya. Perusahaannya meluncurkan salah satu media sosial yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi _hits_ di kalangan anak muda.

Sudah banyak bidang yang ia lakoni. Ia pun dipuja-puja sebagai salah satu orang paling cemerlang yang pernah ada di muka bumi. Tapi, semua pujian itu tak pernah ia hiraukan. Ia masih merasa ada yang kurang. Selama ini ia berkeliling dunia, hidup di berbagai tempat, menjadi berbagai profesi, semua itu untuk mencari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang entah kenapa ia rasa sudah lama hilang dari dirinya.

Ada yang bilang sesuatu itu adalah pendamping hidup. Mungkin saja. Tapi ia tak pernah tertarik dengan satu orang pun di dunia ini untuk ia jadikan _partner_ hidupnya. Kenapa? Dia sendiri tidak begitu mengerti. Levi sudah memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan, dari yang absurd sampai yang absurdnya kebangetan. Tapi tak ada satu pun alasan yang logis.

Levi terus mempercepat langkahnya, berusaha membuat reporter yang tak sengaja menyadari keberadaannya di kafe tadi kehilangan jejaknya. Levi sedikit melirik ke arah belakang tubuhnya. Mata kelabunya menangkap sosok berkemeja putih yang lengannya digulung hingga siku dan rambut cokelat dengan campuran warna abu-abu di antara kerumunan khalayak umum. _Cih, keras kepala._ Levi kembali menghadap depan dan berjalan cepat menuju entah-ke-mana.

Kenapa di saat dirinya ingin bersantai dan menghindar dari tumpukan kertas laknat minta dibakar itu selalu saja muncul hal-hal yang tak diinginkan. Apa tak ada kesempatan sekali saja baginya untuk bisa pergi jauh sebentar saja dari kehidupan melelahkan ini?

Levi kembali melihat ke belakang, mencari sosok menjengkelkan yang terus menguntitnya dengan kamera menggantung di leher. Bola mata kelabunya menelusuri keramaian dan tak menemukan sosok itu. Ia menghela napas lega dan berbelok ke dalam sebuah gang yang merupakan jalan pintasnya menuju rumah megahnya.

Pria berambut kayu hitam itu memperhatikan gang yang ia masuki. Entah kenapa suasananya sedikit berbeda dengan biasanya. Entah kenapa udaranya terasa... lebih ringan. Levi melangkahkan kaki perlahan sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya dengan waspada hingga pandangannya jatuh ke sebuah rumah mungil yang desainnya sedikit kuno. Levi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Seingatnya, ia tak pernah melihat rumah kuno itu selama ia melewati gang ini. Tapi ia menepis pikiran itu dengan beralasan karena ia telah lama mengurung diri di kantor dan tak pernah _jogging_ di daerah ini lagi.

Karena penasaran, sang milyuner muda itu berjalan menuju pekarangan rumah tersebut. Ia membuka pagar bambu dan berjalan perlahan di atas rumput yang tampak sangat terawat. Ada sebuah kolam ikan mungil yang dibatasi batu-batu bundar nan mulus. Ikan-ikan berbagai warna cerah berenang riang di dalamnya dan seakan menyambut sang 'tamu' dengan suka cita. Di atasnya ada bambu yang jika penuh dengan air akan mengalirkan air tersebut ke kolam dengan suara 'tuk' merdu yang konstan, sehingga seperti ketukan musik alam (bayangin aja bambu yang sering ada di kolam orang jepang).

Beberapa menit mengagumi taman mungil yang tertata rapi itu, Levi pun tanpa sadar telah berdiri di depan pintu kayu mulus sang rumah kuno. Kepalanya menengadah dan menemukan sebuah papan dengan tulisan berwarna hilam berkilau.

**Hunter Magic Shop**

_Hn... nama yang aneh._ Levi memperhatikan kenop pintu yang terbuat dari perak. _Mungkin ini sejenis kafe baru?_ Ketika tangannya akan meraih kenop, sang kenop telah berputar duluan dan melayang terbuka. Mata Levi sedikit melebar kaget.

Di depannya berdiri manusia paling menawan yang pernah ia lihat. Rambut cokelat tuanya agak berantakan tapi tampak lembut bila disentuh. Poninya dibelah tengah, menampakkan dahinya yang mulus. Dan yang paling mengesankan adalah kedua bola matanya. Mereka memiliki warna yang berbeda. Yang kanan berwarna emas yang menyilaukan dengan sedikit sentuhan jingga di dalamnya, bagaikan matahari di sore hari. Sedangkan yang kiri... warnanya sedikit membingungkan. Sekilas warnanya hijau, tapi bila dilihat dari arah berbeda berubah jadi biru. Dan bila dilihat dari arah yang lain lagi, akan tampak warna keemasan menghias di sekitar pupilnya.

Pandangan Levi turun menuju pakaian yang dikenakannya. Ia menggunakan kimono _simple_ dengan warna hijau dan dihiasi gambar sayap hitam dan putih−yang entah kenapa terasa familiar oleh Levi−lalu di pundaknya tersampir haori warna biru dengan motif serupa. Di obi hijau tuanya terselip sebuah sarung katana dengan warna hitam elegan dan motif bunga sakura merah muda keemasan bersulur perak yang memukau.

Mata Levi kembali naik ke atas. Ia baru menyadari sebuah topeng aneh yang bertengger di sisi kanan kepala orang itu. Topeng mengerikan yang menurutnya agak aneh bila dikenakan pemuda secantik ini. Ia pun kembali bertatapan dengan sepasang bola mata beda warna tersebut. Kedua alis pemuda cantik itu bertautan, lalu hilang dan digantikan senyuman secerah mentari di luar sana. Hati Levi meleleh. _Ugh... kenapa aku jadi menjijikkan seperti ini_, pikir Levi, ngeri dengan kelakuannya sendiri.

"Selamat datang di Hunter Magic Shop! Jika Anda bisa sampai di sini, berarti takdir telah membantu Anda menemukan solusi dalam masalah Anda! Di sini Anda bisa membeli berbagai perlengkapan ajaib yang tak akan bisa Anda temukan di mana pun! Alat-alat sihir yang kami jual dijamin bisa mengalahkan senjata sekuat apa pun dan tak kalah saing dibanding alat Doraemon! Semua senjata ini ditempa oleh Mikasa Ackerman dan ramuan yang diracik sendiri oleh Armin Arlert serta sihir yang saya rancang sendiri! Mau _delivery_? Tinggal _calling_ ke nomor di papan toko! Pelayanan kami cepat dan pastinya tepat sasaran. Selain itu, kami hanya _stay_ di satu tempat selama tiga hari! Jadi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Senyum cerah itu masih terkembang manis di wajah cantiknya, tidak merasa bahwa ia telah membuat sang jenius Levi Ackerman _speechless_ akibat perkenalannya yang luar biasa di luar dugaan. _Apalagi ini? Alat ajaib? Hidupku benar-benar menyenangkan,_ pikir Levi sarkartis.

Pemuda itu memiringkan kepala ke samping karena tak ada respon dari sang 'tamu'. "Tuan? Anda punya masalah?"

"Ah..." Levi terpana dengan pancaran keimutan sang pemilik toko. "Mataku perih karena silaunya pancaran kecantikanmu." _Oke, aku ngomong apa barusan?_

Pemuda itu terpaku sejenak membuat Levi panik setengah mampus hingga terdengar suara kikikan pelan, berubah jadi kekehan, dan akhirnya tanpa malu-malu, pemuda cantik itu tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya. Air mata menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Levi lega.

_Ha? Kenapa aku lega? Harusnya aku marah dong. Ini namanya pelecehan._ Tapi Levi tak bisa menemukan keberanian untuk marah terhadap pemuda yang telah menawan perhatiannya itu. Entah kenapa.

"Huft... Tuan... lucu sekali! Pfftt..." Pemuda itu mengusap air mata di ujung matanya. "Anda... sedikit berbeda."

Levi mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. "Huh? Berbeda? Bukankah kita baru pertama kali bertemu?"

Ada sedikit sinar kecewa di matanya, membuat Levi merasa bersalah walau sebenarnya tak ada yang salah dengan perkataannya. Karena itulah kenyataannya. Iya 'kan?

"Ah... tidak... Anda hanya mengingatkan saya pada seseorang." Kedua bola mata memukaunya menatap ruang kosong di belakang sang pengusaha muda. "Jadi, apa masalah Anda? Tentunya Anda bisa menemukan tempat ini karena Anda sedang membutuhkan bantuan sihir!" nada ceria itu kembali lagi.

Levi menepis rasa tak nyamannya tadi dan berpikir. Masalah? Apa masalahnya? Memangnya orang bisa datang ke tempat ini kalau lagi bermasalah doang?

Seakan bisa membaca pikirannya, pemuda itu tersenyum lebar. "Benar! Hanya orang bermasalah saja yang bisa menemukan toko keren ini!" kicaunya dengan bibir merah muda manisnya yang rasanya saat itu juga ingin Levi−

Levi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Fokus Levi, fokus.

Levi berdeham, berusaha mengusir kecanggungan dalam suaranya. "Jadi... sepertinya kau bisa membaca pikiran. Ada ide kenapa aku bisa berakhir di tokomu?"

"Hmm... mungkin iya, mungkin nggak. Ah, biar kutebak. Anda ingin mencari waktu liburan dari pekerjaan?"

Bola mata kelabunya membulat. Kalau dipikir-pikir, itulah hal terakhir yang terlintas di benaknya sebelum menemukan rumah kuno ini. Jadi, ini memang bukan kebetulan?

"Jadi, memang benar takdir yang mempertemukan kita berdua?" _Sial! Kenapa mulut ini terus nyerocos sembarangan!_

"Pfftt... Sa-saya punya... kkhh... alat yang te-tepat untuk... A... hihihi... Anda." Setelah mendengus beberapa kali menahan tawa, pemuda manis itu berdeham. Sementara Levi berusaha tetap berwajah datar sebagai pertahanan terakhir harga dirinya, pemuda itu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengucapkan mantra, yang sekali lagi terdengar familiar.

_Sebuah lagu?_ Levi bertanya-tanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, muncul cahaya berkilau dari tangan sang pemuda dan muncullah sebuah benda yang akan menyelamatkan Levi dari kertas-kertas terkutuk itu. Sebuah...

...kincir angin dari origami?

"Apa-apaan ini, bocah? kau mempermainkanku, hah?"

"Eh?" Pemuda itu tampak terkejut. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kirinya di udara, berusaha menyangkal prasangka buruk sang pelanggan. "Bukan! Bukan! Ini beneran barangnya! Kalau Anda membawa ini selalu, Anda bisa terhindar dari semua hal yang menghalangi Anda untuk berlibur!"

"Ha? Mainan balita itu barang sihirnya? Kau bercanda?"

"Ng-nggak! Saya serius, Tuan! Tolong jangan cemarkan nama baik tokoku!" Pemuda itu memejamkan mata dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya, sang kincir angin origami terapit di antaranya.

Levi merasa simpatik melihat pemuda itu memohon dengan sangat menyedihkannya. Ia melirik kincir angin nista itu. Ia menghela napas lelah dan dengan ogah-ogahan mengambil 'alat ajaib' dari tangan mulus si pemuda.

"Baiklah. Biar kucoba benda ini. Tapi kalau tak manjur, kau akan tahu akibatnya," ancam Levi dengan pelototan setengah-setengah. Pemuda itu tersenyum ceria.

"Ya! Senang bisa bertransaksi dengan Anda! Bayarannya bisa dilakukan setelah dirasa pelayanan kami memuaskan!" Pemuda manis itu membungkuk tepat 90 derajat dan memperlihatkan senyum manisnya yang dilengkapi oleh lesung pipi. Ketika pemuda itu akan menutup pintu rumahnya, Levi menahannya.

"Aku Levi Ackerman. Kau?"

Lagi. Kilatan kesedihan kembali muncul di kedua bola mata memikat itu namun kembali hilang dalam sekejap. "Eren. Eren Yeager."

* * *

Levi menatap rumah kuno itu lalu melirik kincir angin di tangannya. Ia sebenarnya sedikit ragu dengan benda di tangannya ini. Ia juga heran, kenapa ia mau saja mengabaikan harga dirinya yang tingginya melebihi langit ketujuh itu hanya demi menghilangkan ekspresi negatif di wajah pemuda itu? Tapi, paling tidak, tadi ia sempat merasakan langsung betapa mulusnya kulit pemilik toko aneh itu.

"Eren Yeager, ya? Lumayan juga." Senyum tipis terkembang di wajah yang biasanya datar itu, dengan kincir angin origami di tangan.

* * *

Waakkhh! Saya buat cerita baru! Gilak! Fanfic ini hanya terdiri dari 3 chapter (kayaknya). Dan rencananya sih pengin buat prequelnya.

BTW, ini update saya yang terakhir. Setelah ini, saya tak akan update sampai akhir April!

**(=RnR =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Selamat Datang**

**Fanfic SNK**

* * *

**Disclaimer :** AOT atau SNK milik seorang anak manusia, Isayama Hajime. Cover image tentunya juga bukan punya saya. Tongkat bisbol yang bisa jadi katana milik Yamamoto Takeshi dan dia milik Amano Akira.

**Warning : **Update mendadak padahal harusnya hiatus. Saya lupa bilang, Levi di sini lebih tinggi dari Eren. Otaku!Mikasa. 'Mika' itu panggilan Eren untuk Mikasa dan kadang-kadang memanggil Armin dengan sebutan 'Mimin'. Levi OOC parah.

Paragraf yang tulisannya dimiringkan itu flashback.

**Balasan Review :**

Kim Arlein 17 = Hmmm... siapa yaa? Entah akan saya jelaskan atau nggak di fanfic ini. Soalnya rencananya mau buat prequel (entah jadi apa kagak). Lihat aja nanti. Paling juga udah ketebak. :3

RainyRain123 = Bisa dibilang reinkarnasi. Tunggu aja gimana jadinya, ok?

Zaji Hana = Hiks... *ngelap ingus. Kamu so swit banget mau nungguin aku...

Manusia = Woyadong... tunggu... perasaan saya ketemu kamu terus... kamu beneran manusia?

FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite = Hoo... saya belum pernah baca manga atau nonton animenya. Emang agak mainstream sih ide saya ini... hehe.

L.V neko = Lanjut, cuy!

Nekojita Oz = Makasih, udah lanjut!

* * *

**Day 2 part 1**

"Eren, tolong tanamkan sihirmu di sini." Mikasa menyerahkan sebuah tongkat pemukul untuk bisbol dari kayu kepada Eren. Pemuda bermata cantik itu menimang-nimang tongkat pemukul tersebut, menerawang, lalu mengerutkan dahi.

"Untuk apa lagi barang aneh ini?"

Mata gelap Mikasa melirik perlahan ke arah sang adik angkat. Tampak kilatan aneh di matanya. "Buat pemukul biasa. Tapi kalau diayun dengan kecepatan tinggi bisa berubah jadi katana."

Eren memutar bola matanya. "Kamu masih nonton pertunjukan aneh di dalam kotak bercahaya itu?"

Mikasa mendelik ke arahnya dengan ekspresi tersinggung. "Anime nggak aneh, Eren. Kamu itu ketinggalan zaman sekali, sih."

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu mendengus. "Maaf deh kalau ketinggalan zaman. Bukan salahku kalau dunia ini terlalu aneh. Kalau malam-malam yang tampak cuma gemerlap lampu artifisial. Susah sekali mencari tempat untuk sekedar memandang bintang." Eren mendesah sedih.

Tiba-tiba terasa ada napas hangat di telinga Eren. Sebuah suara mistis menggelitik gendang telinganya. "Kemarin kamu udah kuajak ke planetarium. Kamunya aja yang nolak mentah-mentah."

"Uwwaaahh!" Eren melompat geli lalu mengusap-usap telinganya sekuat mungkin hingga memerah. Armin tertawa kesenangan sambil memegangi perutnya yang perih.

"Kau masih aja sensitif, Eren." Armin mengusap air mata dari pelupuk matanya. "Lagian, dunia ini nggak aneh tahu! Banyak hal menarik yang bisa kamu amati di sini. Kita bahkan bisa melihat makhluk yang tak terlihat dengan mata telanjang. Seperti... uh... apa ya namanya... bakutari, firhuz, dan... amebah?"

"Bakteri, virus, dan amuba, Armin," Mikasa mengoreksi sambil terus mengasah pisau saku yang multifungsi sebagai senter dan gunting kuku.

"Ah! Iya! Itu!" Armin menodongkan jari telunjuknya tepat di ujung hidung Mikasa. Gadis itu menepisnya lalu mengusap hidung mancungnya dengan syal merah terang dari Eren.

"Lagipula, Eren." Armin berkacak pinggang. "Kau itu diam-diam kepo 'kan dengan benda-benda ajaib di dunia ini?"

Eren menautkan alis. "Ha? Kepo itu apa?"

Armin menyipitkan mata. "Kepo itu penasaran! Argh! Kau itu harusnya mulai belajar bahasa gaul! Kau terlalu kaku! Kalau begini terus, kau akan kesulitan berkomunikasi dengan pelanggan. Terutama dari kalangan remaja yang gahol bingits itu!"

"Bahasamu aneh, Armin. Menjijikkan. Lagipula, aku nggak penasaran sama sekali, kok. Soalnya, lebih ajaib benda-benda yang kita jual!" ujarnya ketus. Tsundere mode on.

"Ughh... kamu itu ya−"

"Sudahlah Armin. Percuma deh." Mikasa menyela. "Lagipula, ketidaktahuannya itu bisa jadi nilai plus di mata pelanggan. Eren yang kebingungan wajahnya lebih manis daripada kelinci putih habis nyalon."

Kedua pipi kenyal sang pemuda yang dibicarakan langsung memerah dalam sekejap. Bibir merah mudanya terbuka dan terkatup, membuatnya nampak seperti ikan kehabisan napas.

"Hmm... dia yang malu-malu seperti ini juga bisa menarik pelanggan," Mikasa kembali menambahkan.

Eren mengatupkan kedua tangannya di pipi merah tomatnya lalu berbalik memunggungi Armin dan Mikasa yang menyeringai licik. Eren merajuk di pojokan.

"A-aku nggak akan tergoda dengan kata-kata manismu, Mika! Aku masih nggak akan menyerahkan es krim terakhirku padamu! Camkan itu baik-baik!"

Mikasa mendecih._ Dasar tsundere._

Eren mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil bersungut-sungut. Tiba-tiba muncul kilatan terang di matanya. Kedua bola mata heterokromnya membola. Dengan terburu-buru ia berdiri, merapikan penampilannya di depan cermin lalu dengan tergesa-gesa berjalan menuju pintu toko. Armin dan Mikasa saling pandang kemudian berjalan mengikuti Eren ke ruang depan. Mereka bersembunyi di balik dinding untuk mencuri dengar pembicaraan sang pemilik toko dengan pelanggannya. Tampak Eren yang tengah menampilkan senyum bisnis sejuta watt-nya. Tapi, kayaknya kali ini sedikit lebih terang dan... bahagia?

"Selamat datang di Hunter Magic Shop! Jika Anda bisa sampai di sini, berarti takdir telah− Ah! Levi-sama! Senang bisa bertemu dengan Anda lagi!" kicau Eren dengan ceria yang berlebihan.

Armin dan Mikasa kompak mendengus. Kagetnya benar-benar palsu. Tidak mungkin Eren tidak tahu siapa dan seperti apa pelanggan yang akan bertandang ke toko mereka. Secara, yang melindungi toko selama ini adalah sihirnya, dan ia baru akan mengangkat tirai pelindungnya ketika sudah tahu benar seluk-beluk pelanggannya serta setelah yakin bahwa orang tersebut tidak berbahaya. Tapi, kali ini sikapnya agak aneh.

"Tunggu! Kenapa Anda basah begitu? Terus... kok bau kopi?" Eren memperhatikan penampilan Levi yang uring-uringan di depan toko. "Ah! Uh... handuk... handuk..." Eren mengangkat kedua tangannya. Seketika itu juga handuk lembut seputih salju muncul. Ia menyerahkannya malu-malu ke sang pelanggan yang langsung menggunakannya untuk membersihkan wajahnya. Setelah beberapa menit sunyi, Levi angkat bicara.

"Oi, bocah. Aku datang untuk protes." Terdengar suara rendah yang mengirim rasa dingin ke telinga pendengarnya. Mikasa mengerutkan dahi.

"Eh? Apa pelayanan kami kurang memuaskan? Apa yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Dengar. Jadi, kemarin kau memberiku kipas apalah itu untuk membantuku mendapat hari libur 'kan?"

Eren mengangguk ragu-ragu.

"Barang itu bukannya memberiku libur, malah menambah pekerjaanku."

"Eh?"

* * *

_Levi bangun kesiangan. Tidak biasanya ia seperti ini. Gara-gara memikirkan seseorang dengan kedua bola mata beda warna nan eksotis, dia jadi lupa waktu dan tidur lebih larut dari jadwalnya. Walaupun dia pemilik perusahaan, tapi ia selalu datang tepat waktu agar bawahannya bisa mencontohnya (dan dia bisa menghukum pegawai yang telat sesadis mungkin). _

_Apalagi dengan jumlah laporan yang luar biasa mengerikan dan selalu bertambah tiap saat. Terpaksa dia harus datang ekstra pagi. Ditambah lagi Erwin yang dua hari yang lalu mendadak minta cuti. Katanya _emergency_, entah apa yang darurat. Sedangkan Hange pergi menghilang, meninggalkan selembar kertas dengan tulisan cakar ayamnya mengatakan kalau ia sedang dalam perjalanan menemukan wangsit untuk produk mereka berikutnya. Levi marah besar saat itu. Bukan, bukan karena Hange ngilang tiba-tiba. Itu mah udah biasa. Tapi karena kertas yang ia coret itu salah satu laporan yang belum ditandatangani Levi._

_Levi yakin, mereka berdua cuma pengin kabur dari monster-monster tipis berwarna putih._

_ Pengusaha beken itu langsung melesat ke kamar mandi. Bisa terdengar suara air selama lima menit. Levi keluar dengan dahi berkerut. Waktu bersih-bersih adalah waktu yang berharga baginya, termasuk mandi. Ia mendecakkan lidah, merasa tubuhnya masih sangat kotor. Laki-laki berambut arang itu menggelengkan kepala lalu berusaha menggunakan kemeja dan celana panjangnya secara bersamaan untuk menghemat waktu._

_ Ketika ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu dengan mengunyah roti panggang dan memasang jas hitamnya, tanpa sengaja kedua bola mata tajamnya jatuh ke arah sebuah benda. Dahinya sekali lagi berkerut. Kincir angin origami berwarna merah mencolok itu hampir ia lupakan eksistensinya. Levi kembali teringat pada pemuda manis waktu itu. Katanya benda laknat itu bisa membuatnya terbebas dari pekerjaan membosankan ini. Tapi, otak jeniusnya yang rasional masih merasa skeptis. Apa benar benda itu bisa bekerja?_

_ Levi menatap kincir angin itu tajam. Kincir angin itu berputar sesaat, seakan menantang Levi untuk membawanya ke kantor. Padahal sebenarnya nggak ada angin sama sekali barusan. Mata biru gelapnya menyipit kesal. _Baiklah, kalau itu maumu benda sialan._ Dengan emosi, Levi menyambar kincir angin itu dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu rumah megahnya._

* * *

"Wah! Anda membawa kincir angin itu! Bagaimana? Sukses?" Eren melompat-lompat kecil kesenangan.

Levi sedikit tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan pemuda itu. Walaupun dia agak kesal karena ceritanya dipotong. "Diam dulu, bocah. Sebentar lagi kau akan tahu."

* * *

_Ketika ia baru saja duduk di atas kursi empuk di ruangan kerjanya, tanpa aba-aba, pintu ruangannya kembali terbuka dan memperlihatkan Petra yang sedang membawa dua tumpuk kertas terkutuk yang sangat tinggi di kedua tangannya dengan senyum formal. Sudut alis Levi berkedut. _Bahkan satu detik istirahat saja tak ada.

_"Sir Ackerman. Ini adalah laporan mengenai _game_ terbaru yang dirilis oleh Recon seminggu yang lalu." Dengan luwes, Petra menjatuhkan tumpukan kertas yang melebihi tinggi badannya itu ke atas meja kerja Levi. "Lalu yang ini laporan, komplain, protes, saran, pendapatan, dan pengeluaran dari hotel Recon yang ada di pulau Sina." Wanita itu menjatuhkan tumpukan yang satu lagi. Levi menautkan kedua alisnya._

_ "Hanya segini? Tumben sedikit." _Mungkin kincir angin itu ada gunanya juga.

_ Petra hanya tersenyum formal. Di saat itu juga, pintu kembali terbuka. Masuklah Eld dan Gunther dengan membawa... dua troli besar berisi dokumen menjengkelkan. Levi memijat pelipisnya. Seharusnya dia tak usah terlalu berharap._

_ "Sir, ini semua laporan dari restoran, spa, hotel, dan taman bermain di bawah naungan Recon." Eld meletakkan setengah isi trolinya di meja Levi. "Lalu yang setengahnya lagi tentang produk makanan dan minuman terbaru yang telah kita promosikan satu bulan terakhir ini." Bruk. Benda nista itu pun makin menggunung. Migrain Levi kambuh._

_ Gunther dengan gagahnya maju dengan troli jumbonya. Ia mengeluarkan tumpukan kertas itu satu-satu. "Sir, ini laporan seputar sekolah-sekolah di bawah yayasan Recon." Tiga tumpukan tinggi menjulang dikeluarkan. "Lalu ini dari panti asuhan Recon. Katanya ada sepuluh anak yang melarikan diri lagi." Sepuluh tumpukan dikeluarkan. "Lalu yang ini laporan _game_ terbaru kita." Sekitar lima belas tumpukan kertas dikeluarkan. Levi duduk tegak._

_ "Tunggu sebentar! Bukannya kertas dari Petra ini tentang _game_ terbaru kita juga?" Levi menunjuk kertas-kertas di sudut kiri meja kerjanya._

_ Gunther tersenyum sopan. "Oh, yang ini _game _yang lain, Sir. Ada dua _game _baru yang Recon rilis secara bersamaan."_

_ Levi menepuk jidatnya frustasi. Padahal dia sudah melarang Hange untuk merilis _game_ lebih dari satu karena itu bisa menggandakan jumlah dokumen yang harus dia pelototi. Tangannya sudah pegal menandatangani benda-benda itu. Lalu, Levi kembali duduk tegap. Sebuah pikiran melintas. Ia menatap ketiga pegawainya dengan tatapan horor._

_ "Jangan bilang kalau setelah ini−"_

_ Pintu kembali terbuka dan memperlihatkan Oluo dengan gaya soknya melompat masuk. Kenapa melompat? Karena kaki yang satu untuk membawa setumpuk kertas di atas pahanya. Tangan kanannya mendorong troli yang lebih besar dari kedua troli Eld dan Gunther. Tangan kiri menjinjing setumpuk dokumen yang diikat dengan tali rafia biru dan di atas kepalanya ada setumpuk lagi, diikat ke dagunya dengan tali rafia merah agar tidak jatuh._

_ Levi menjatuhkan wajah gantengnya ke atas meja saking depresinya. Ternyata benar dugaannya, Oluo datang menyusul membawa sisanya. _Ugh! Kenapa lagi aku keliling dunia membuat perusahaan yang sudah tak terhitung ini?!_ Buat nyari sesuatu yang hilang, Levi._

* * *

"Pffftt..."

Levi mendelik ke arah Eren. Setetes kopi yang tak berhasil ia tumpas dengan handuk jatuh dari dagunya. "Jangan tertawa, bocah. Ini semua salahmu."

Eren menatap pelanggannya bingung. "Saya nggak ketawa kok."

Mata biru tajam sang pelanggan membuatnya mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Sedangkan di balik dinding sana Mikasa menutup mulut Armin erat-erat dengan kedua tangannya.

* * *

_Levi menggertakkan gigi kesal. Dia muak melihat kertas-kertas itu di kantornya. Ditambah lagi dengan suara Oluo yang berusaha menirunya tapi gagal menjelaskan laporan-laporan terbaru yang ia bawa, kemudian disambung oleh Petra, dipotong oleh Gunther, dibantah oleh Eld, begitu seterusnya hingga akhirnya mereka bertengkar... di ruangan bos mereka... seperti biasa._

_ Akibat muak yang tak tertahankan dan kekesalan yang meluap-luap, refleks Levi mengambil benda terdekat dengannya dan memukul kepala bawahannya itu satu-satu. Mereka pun terdiam. Levi menghela napas dengan kasar kemudian bersedekap._

_ Lama ia menunggu salah satu bawahannya mengatakan sesuatu−maaf misalnya−tapi tak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang buka suara. Tiba-tiba terdengar empat suara tangisan tersedu-sedu. Sang bos mengangkat alis bingung melihat keempat pegawai kepercayaannya menangis meraung-raung. Oluo bahkan menggigit lidahnya tiga kali dalam jangka waktu satu menit. Lho?_

_ "Kalian kenapa?" tanya Levi dengan nada tenang, tapi masih tersirat nada bingung di dalamnya._

_ "Ma-maafkan kami, Sir!" Petra membuang ingusnya ke tisu. Levi bergidik mendengar suara 'srooot' yang nyaring._

_ "Ka-kami... kami tidak bi-bisa... melindungi Anda, Kapten!" Eld meraung sambil menutupi kedua matanya dengan lengannya._

_ "Ha? Siapa Kapten?" Levi bertanya lagi, tapi yang menjawabnya hanya raungan tangis yang memekakkan telinga._

_ "U-untuk sementara ini, kami akan pergi! Kami tak sanggup menatap mata Anda! Dosa kami sudah terlalu banyak!" Gunther menyahut di antara isakannya._

_ Levi makin kebingungan ketika keempat pegawainya itu berbaris, membungkuk 90 derajat sambil berkata, "MAAFKAN KAMI!" lalu berlari dramatis keluar ruangan. Suara pintu tertutup bergema di ruangan yang kini sunyi itu._

_ "Ada apa ini? Bukannya aku hanya memukul mereka dengan− tunggu dulu! Dengan apa?"_

_Secara _slow motion_ Levi mengarahkan pandangannya ke tangan kanan yang masih menggenggam alat pemukulnya. Matanya melebar kaget ketika melihat kincir angin merah itu, berputar ringan, seakan mengejek nasibnya. Lelaki itu mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya. _

"_Pantas saja kelakuan mereka aneh. Sepertinya benda ini tidak berhasil! Aku akan komplain pada bocah itu!"_

_Dengan langkah lebar, Levi berjalan dengan kincir angin terkutuk di tangan kanannya menuju pintu keluar. Ketika tangannya menyentuh gagang kembar pintu besar ruangannya, ia baru menyadari sesuatu yang sangat penting._

"_Kalau mereka berempat pergi... berarti tak ada yang membantuku menumpas kertas-kertas itu?" dengan pemikiran itu dan kedua bola mata melebar horor, kepalanya berputar perlahan ke belakang. Kertas-kertas itu entah kenapa tampak lebih mengerikan dengan aura hitam menguar keluar. Levi membenturkan kepalanya ke pintu._

* * *

Eren dan Levi diam. Eren berusaha untuk tidak menatap mata Levi. bulir-bulir keringat membasahi dahinya. Wajahnya memucat karena menyadari sebuah _error_ pada sihirnya yang dia tahu betul sebabnya.

"Jadi, kenapa benda itu malah membuat bencana? Apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

"A-ah," Eren tak berani menatap Levi, jadi ia menatap ujung rambut yang mencuat di puncak kepala lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. _Tampaknya dia stres sekali, kemarin rambutnya lebih rapi dari ini_. Hal itu malah membuatnya makin merasa bersalah.

"Eren."

Wajah pemuda cantik itu memanas. Baru kali ini ada pelanggan yang memanggil nama kecilnya. Ia makin salah tingkah. Pandangannya mengarah ke mana-mana untuk mencari topik pengalihan. Ia melihat bulir kopi di pelipis sang pelanggan.

"Ah! Ya! Kenapa Anda bisa basah kena kopi begitu?"

Levi menggerutu. "Ah, ya. Aku lupa menceritakan bagian itu."

* * *

_Dengan langkah terburu-buru, Levi berjalan menuju gang waktu itu. Ketika sedang menyusuri trotoar, pengusaha muda itu melewati cafe langganannya. Saat itulah ia teringat kalau dia belum sempat meminum kopi paginya. Padahal, biasanya ia akan singgah di cafe ini dulu sebelum bekerja. Pantas saja rasanya tadi dia lebih stres dari biasanya._

_ Levi memandang jalan di depannya lalu melihat cafe langganannya. Setelah perang pikiran berkecamuk dalam benaknya, ia pun memutuskan untuk menyesap kopi paginya. Laki-laki itu memasuki cafe dan saat itu juga wangi kopi dan roti yang khas menyambutnya. Ia pun berdiri di kasir dan menemukan wajah baru. _Hmm... barista baru, ya?

_"Baiklah, Tuan! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?!" kicau barista baru itu dengan suara melengking hebat._

_ "Satu kopi hitam saja."_

_ "Gulanya berapa sendok, Tuan?!"_

_ "Tak usah pakai gula." _Ngapain kopi hitam pakai gula.

_"Pesan makanan apa?!"_

_ "Aku hanya ingin kopi hitam."_

_ "Jadi, Anda ingin _blackforest_ juga?!"_

_ Levi menggertakkan gigi. "Kubilang... hanya kopi hitam." Levi masih berusaha sabar._

_ "EH?! Tapi bukankah minum kopi lebih enak kalau ada pendampingnya?!" gadis berkuncir satu itu menatap Levi tak percaya._

_ "Hei, bocah! Sudah kubilang−"_

_ "Sasha! Jangan ganggu pelanggan dengan pertanyaan nggak pentingmu itu!" seorang bocah laki-laki botak muncul dengan sebuah gelas kertas di tangannya._

_ "Connie! Orang ini cuma mesan kopi hitam! Dia makhluk langka!"_

_ Bertambahlah perempatan di pelipis sang pengusaha ganteng._

_ Si botak memutar matanya. "Biasa aja keles. Kau itu mengganggu pelanggan saja!"_

_ Si kuncir satu mengeluarkan kentang dari kantong celananya. "Aku nggak mengganggu, kok. Aku hanya berusaha menawarkan servis terbaik di sini."_

_ "Hei! Dengar ya! Peraturan seorang barista itu−"_

_ Si botak pun bercerita panjang lebar tentang bagaimana seharusnya barista itu bertindak. Sedangkan gadis berkuncir hanya mengunyah kentangnya tak peduli. Levi menggertakkan gigi._

_ "Woi! Udah belum sih?! Aku buru-buru nih!"_

_ Ctik._

_ "Gawat! Bentar lagi dosen gue dateng!"_

_ Ctik!_

_ "Huweeeee!"_

_ "Shh... sshh... tenang ya, sayang. Oom yang di depan belum selesai mesan."_

_ "O-oomnya lambat! Mana mukanya asem lagi!"_

_ Ctik! Ctik! CTIK!_

_ Kesabaran sudah mencapai titik nol. Dengan kecepatan super, Levi menggerakkan benda di tangan kanannya ke arah pipi kedua pegawai cafe itu hingga menimbulkan suara tamparan keras. Kentang yang dikunyah gadis maruk itu sampai tersembur keluar ke kepala kinclong si botak. Cafe itu langsung sunyi senyap._

_ "Bisa kalian siapkan kopi hitamku?" ujarnya dengan nada sedingin mungkin. Hening. Levi mengangkat alisnya mengancam._

_._

_._

_._

_1_

_._

_._

_._

_2_

_._

_._

_._

_3_

_._

_._

_._

_"KA-KAPTEN!" seru kedua bocah itu histeris dengan muka syok parah._

_ Levi mendecakkan lidahnya. "Aku bukan Kapten! Cepat ambil pesananku!"_

_ "E-eh? Pe-pesanan apa?"_

_ "Ko-pi hi-TAM!"_

_ "BA-BAIK, KAPTEN!"_

_ "Tch!"_

_ Si botak dan si kuncir buru-buru ke belakang, menyiapkan kopi hitam pesanan, lalu berjalan bersama dengan langkah senada, seakan-akan mereka sedang lomba lari kaki tiga. Tapi, karena buru-buru, jalan terlalu dempet, khilaf, atau apa, kaki mereka saling bertubrukan dan sang cangkir terbang... tinggi... dan mendarat mulus di atas kepala Levi Ackerman._

_ Kedua barista bau kencur itu menangis histeris sambil meminta maaf berkali-kali dengan membenturkan kepala mereka bersama. Sedangkan Levi... kehilangan kata-kata._

* * *

Mulut Eren menganga. Ia tak mengira akan separah itu. Sebuah kesalahan karena pikiran sembrononya yang tidak pada tempatnya itu menghasilkan sihir terburuk yang pernah ia buat. Eren melirik ke arah Levi yang kini tengah berusaha menghilangkan noda kopi di kemejanya yang tentu saja sia-sia. Pemuda itu menundukkan kepala merasa bersalah.

"Ma-maafkan saya," ujarnya sedih.

Levi berhenti menggosok-gosok bagian depan mejanya dan menatap pemuda berkimono di depannya. Wajahnya tampak sedih dan penuh rasa bersalah. Awalnya, ia datang ke sini untuk marah-marah karena servis yang terlampau buruk ini. Tapi, ketika wajah ceria itu menyambutnya... kata-kata makian yang telah ia siapkan sepanjang jalanan tadi sirna sudah. Si rambut arang pun menghela napas berat.

"Sudahlah. Kau ikut aku saja sekarang."

Eren memiringkan kepala. "Ke mana?"

"Tch. Menemaniku mencari baju ganti lalu memperbaiki kincir angin ini." Levi mengangkat tangannya dan baru sadar kalau benda laknat itu sudah tidak ada di tangannya lagi.

"Sial! Aku meninggalkannya di meja kasir!"

* * *

Sepeninggal Eren dan pelanggan misteriusnya (karena mereka nguping dari balik tembok, jadi nggak kelihatan wajah gantengnya), Armin dan Mikasa keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Hahaha! Kasihan sekali pelanggan tadi! Pffftt... ketumpahan kopi!" Armin ngakak guling-guling di atas tatami.

Mikasa bertopang dagu."Tapi, bukankah ini aneh. Eren tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan sefatal ini, walaupun dia memang ceroboh."

Armin berhenti ketawa dan berdiri di samping saudara angkatnya. "Hmmm... benar juga. Sepertinya memang ada yang janggal."

"Hn. Terutama pelanggan tadi. Suaranya familiar."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Masing-masing kembali mengingat suara bariton milik pelanggan itu. Sebuah suara yang mengingatkan mereka tentang masa lima ratus tahun silam. Masa yang mempersatukan mereka, namun juga memisahkan mereka dari orang-orang yang mereka cintai.

* * *

Wai! Update mendadak! Kaget? Kaget? Eh? Ada yang kena serangan jantung?! #lebay Saya harap nggak ada.

Jadi... kenapa malah jadi humor? Kayaknya saya susah pisah sama yang namanya ngelawak. *sigh Apa? Nggak lucu? Heh, kalian nggak ngerti seni. #ditabok

BTW, minggu depan saya ujian! Mohon doanya yak!

Nah, kenapa ya kira-kira mereka yang ketimpuk kincir angin ajaib jadi aneh gitu? Penasaran? Tetap di Selamat Datang!

**(= RnR =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Selamat Datang**

**Fanfic SNK**

* * *

** Disclaimer : **SNK milik Isayama Hajime. Cover image milik yang buat.

**Warning : **FLUFF!

**Balasan Review :**

Kim Arlein 17 = Eeehhh... Maaf ya, jadinya lebih sedikit dari chapter sebelumnya. Writer block dan sekolah nggak bisa kompromi nih. -_-a

Rivaille Yuki Gasai 2 = Bisa jadi, baca chapter ini! Iya, saya masih sekolah. Masih polos dan unyu-unyu. :3 Plis, jangan muntah.

AprilianyArdeta = Hmmm... apa ya? :v

Myouki Kuroki = Apakah Anda yakin? Coba diendus lagi, siapa tahu baunya berubah. :v Trims kritiknya!

Manusia = Kepo! :v Udah lanjut!

DarkWings88 = Penasaran? Silakan baca lanjutannya!

L.V neko = Makasih! Semoga nilai saya bagus... Tapi saya ragu.

* * *

**Day 2 Part 2**

Levi berjalan dengan langkah yang agak cepat. Tetesan kopi hitam berjatuhan dari ujung kemejanya yang masih belum kering total. Wajahnya terlihat tegang. Rahangnya mengeras, makin menegaskan betapa tegangnya ia saat ini. Dari balik kacamata hitam mahalnya, bola mata biru kelabu sang pengusaha beken terus-terusan melirik ke arah pemuda cantik berkimono yang sedang berusaha menyamai langkahnya. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat tenang, tetapi rasa bersalah masih sangat kentara tampak di kedua bola mata heterokromnya.

Pengusaha muda itu kembali menghadap jalan di depannya dengan alis yang bertautan. Ia merasa tak tenang melihat wajah Eren yang penuh rasa bersalah seperti itu. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah agar ia bisa kembali tersenyum lagi, makanya ia mengajaknya keluar bersama.

Ya, alasan Levi sebenarnya ketika mengajak Eren adalah untuk membawanya melihat dunia luar. Dari pengamatannya, sepertinya pemuda itu belum pernah benar-benar melihat dunia. Ia pastinya selama ini hanya terkurung di dalam rumah kuno minimalis itu layaknya burung dalam sangkar sebagai pemanis taman. Dari cara berpakaiannya yang kuno itu Levi juga sadar bahwa bocah yang telah membuatnya kurang tidur tersebut tidak tahu banyak tentang fashion juga teknologi modern. Dan Levi akan mengubah itu semua.

Tiba-tiba, Levi merasakan ujung lengan bajunya ditarik. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Eren sedang menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Levi menelan ludah. _Terlalu manis_. Ia menggelengkan kepala keras-keras, membuat Eren menatapnya khawatir. Si rambut arang berdehem.

"Kenapa, Eren?"

Kedua pipi pemuda berambut cokelat itu memerah manis. Bola mata heterokrom berusaha untuk tidak menatap bola mata biru kelabu di hadapannya. Levi menyeringai lalu menangkap dagu lancip Eren dan menengadahkan kepala pemuda itu untuk menatapnya langsung di mata. Kedua bola mata cantik milik Eren membola sempurna. Semburat merah kini telah menjalar hingga kedua telinganya.

"Ada apa, bocah?" Levi mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Ah, um," bibir Eren membuka dan mengatup salting. "Itu... Se-sebenarnya, saya bisa menggunakan sihir untuk membuat baju Anda bebas kopi."

Levi membeku. Jadi dia dari tadi bisa terbebas dari baju lengket menjijikkan ini? Pandangannya menggelap. "Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, bocah sialan?"

"E-eh... Saya baru ingat dan tadi tidak berani bilang gara-gara takut Anda marah, Levi-sama," jawab Eren ketakutan. Levi bisa merasakan dagu yang ia pegang gemetaran. Lelaki itu menghela napas lelah dan melepas genggamannya pada dagu Eren.

"Ya sudah. Sekarang, perbaiki bajuku."

Eren mengangguk keras-keras. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dari Levi lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya. Jari telunjuk dan jari tengah kedua tangannya menyatu membentuk sebuah belah ketupat dengan kedua jempolnya mencuat. Ia memejamkan mata emasnya dan mengarahkan mata hijau kebiruannya ke celah belah ketupat yang dibentuk jari-jarinya. Levi menatap Eren intens, menunggu cahaya terang yang biasa muncul di film-film penyihir yang terpaksa ia tonton berkat Hange dan Erwin. Sungguh masa-masa yang sulit baginya.

Levi menunggu. Tapi cahaya itu tak muncul juga. Yang ada hanya suara 'Klik!' seperti potretan kamera dan ia merasakan tubuhnya kembali kering dan tidak lengket. Eren menurunkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum cerah ke arahnya. Levi mengangkat sebelah alis. Eren menunjuk kemeja Levi, dan mata biru kelabu pengusaha itu mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Eren. Memang benar, kemejanya sudah kering total dan bersih seperti baru. Levi kembali menatap Eren yang kini memiringkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau... punya kamera?" tanya Levi dengan bodohnya.

Eren mengerutkan dahinya. "Kamera? Apa itu?"

_Kayaknya gaptek nih bocah udah nggak tertolong._ "Benda persegi panjang yang bisa mengambil gambar kenangan seseorang."

Pemuda cantik itu menusuk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk, membentuk pose berpikir. Bebrapa detik kemudian sebuah kilatan samar muncul di kedua matanya. "Ah, benda yang Armin gunakan waktu itu. Bukan, saya tidak punya kamera. Tapi memang sihir barusan disesuaikan oleh perkembangan zaman. Ide dari rekan saya, Mikasa, yang terinspirasi dari acara... euh... apa ya? Doraman?"

"Doraemon maksudmu?"

"Ah! Benar! Itu maksud saya! Makhluk yang disebut 'robot' itu. Di perutnya ada celana dalam putih aneh yang bisa mengeluarkan alat ajaib! Aneh banget! Sihir tadi terinspirasi dari kamera persegi berwarna norak yang bisa membuat modelnya ganti baju! Lucu ya?" Eren menjelaskan dengan bersemangat.

Levi tersenyum samar melihat Eren yang menjelaskan dengan mata berbinar-binar. Yah, walaupun ia mengira kantong ajaib dari Doraemon sebagai celana dalam, Levi tak bisa menyalahkannya. Memang benar-benar mirip.

Ingin sekali Levi terus memandangi manusia mempesona di depannya itu untuk selamanya. Tapi, waktu terus berjalan dan ia tak boleh menyia-nyiakannya.

"Baiklah, bocah. Kita harus kembali bergerak. Waktuku tak banyak. Kincir angin terkutuk itu harus segera ditangani."

Mereka pun kembali menyusuri jalan hingga tiba di ujung gang. Saat mereka keluar gang, muncul lah pemandangan kota yang ramai tapi tak terlalu berisik itu. Di sepanjang sisi jalan berderet pohon sakura. Kelopak-kelopak bunga merah muda itu berguguran, membentuk permadani cantik di bahu jalan. Levi melirik ke arah Eren yang kini tengah mengagumi seluruh isi pusat kota yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Matanya jelalatan kemana-mana. Levi sempat berpikir mata itu akan jatuh kalau ia membelalakkannya terus seperti itu.

Pengusaha muda itu memperhatikan jalan sekitar dari balik kacamatanya dengan waspada. Mana tahu ada reporter-reporter nyasar lainnya yang menyadari keberadaannya. Saat itulah ia baru sadar, bahwa mereka berdua sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang. Mereka menunjuk-nunjuk dan berbisik satu sama lain. Sesekali terdengar kikikan gadis SMA dan siulan pemuda tanggung. Levi menautkan alis ketika tahu siapa sebenarnya yang sedang mereka pelototi.

Ia sadar betul, penampilan Eren yang beda zaman seperti itu pasti akan menangkap perhatian banyak orang, apalagi dengan sebuah katana di pinggangnya. Selain itu, wajahnya yang luar biasa menawan sudah pasti akan dikagumi. Lalu warna kedua matanya yang tak biasa menambah keindahan wajahnya. _This brat is the real masterpiece._

Sebuah siulan rendah ditangkap oleh pendengaran tajam Levi. Ia menoleh cepat dan mendapati beberapa pemuda tanggung yang bersiul seduktif kemudian mengedip nakal ke arah Eren. Walau yang diberi kedipan nggak ngeh, Levi tetap melemparkan pelototan mautnya ke arah makhluk-makhluk tak tahu diri yang telah berani menggoda _miliknya_.

Miliknya?

Levi menggelengkan kepala. Ia benar-benar sudah hilang akal. Semenjak pertemuannya dengan pemuda cantik misterius ini, pikirannya jadi tak karuan.

Ketika sang pengusaha muda menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Eren, bocah itu sudah atk ada lagi di sisinya. Levi sempat panik, namun akhirnya bernapas lega ketika menemukan Eren tengah memandangi etalase sebuah toko. Wajahnya tampak campur aduk antara kaget, senang, dan sedih. Levi berjalan mendekatinya dan dapat melihat jelas benda yang sedang ditatap oleh Eren. Sebuah kalung kunci berwarna platina.

"Levi-sama, apa itu 'Hwait Dai'?"

Levi menoleh ke arah Eren yang kini memandangi sebuah papan yang digantung di etalase toko tersebut. Levi mengikuti arah pandangannya. Ia mendengus.

"White Day, Eren. Tak terlalu penting. Hanya sebuah hari biasa ketika para pasangan bermesraan di tempat umum," jawabnya sambil lalu, tidak menyadari bahwa wajah Eren telah memerah seperti tomat mendengar kalimat yang terakhir. "Ayo, cafe-nya ke arah sana."

* * *

Jantung Eren berdegup kencang. Ia berkali-kali menatap punggung lebar Levi yang berjalan mengarahkan jalan di depannya. Pipinya memerah malu ketika mengingat kembali bahwa pelanggan kerennya itu mengajaknya pergi bersama. Ini rasanya seperti... apa itu yang pernah ia dengar di kotak bercahaya? Ah, iya, **nge-date**. Eren menenggelamkan wajahnya ke kedua tangan untuk meredam teriakan bahagianya.

"Oi, bocah, kau kenapa?"

Eren buru-buru mengangkat wajahnya lalu menggeleng. "Umh... nggak apa-apa, Levi-sama," ujarnya dengan pipi merah.

Levi hanya mengangguk lalu membukakan pintu cafe. Seketika itu juga wangi manis roti menyapa penciumannya. Otomatis, air liur mulai berkumpul di dalam mulutnya berkat aroma menggiurkan ini.

"Eren, mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di sana seperti orang bodoh?"

Pemuda itu kembali tersadar dan menatap Levi yang masih dalam posisi membuka pintu. Eren mengangkat alis, Levi pun mengangkat alis. Ia menatap kembali ke tangan Levi yang menggenggam gagang pintu dan barulah ia sadar, Levi sedang menunggunya masuk duluan. _Oh, betapa _gentleman_-nya dirimu, Levi-sama!_ pikir Eren layaknya _fangirl. _Wajah Eren memerah malu lalu masuk cafe, diikuti Levi setelah ia menutup pintu masuk.

"Selamat datang, Kapten!"

Eren tersentak kaget lalu menatap dua orang barista yang memberi salam a la tentara yang sudah punah sejak lama. Salam para tentara di masanya, 500 tahun yang lalu.

Levi memijat pelipisnya. "Bocah-bocah ini."

"Sa...sha... Con...nie?" Eren memanggil nama mereka ragu. Bisa saja nama mereka sudah berubah di zaman ini bukan?

Kedua barista itu mengangkat kepala mereka lalu menatap ke arah Eren. Kedua bola mata mereka membelalak kaget, disertai dengan buliran air mata yang menetes.

"E-EREEEENN!"

Keduanya menerjang Eren dengan pelukan yang menyesakkan dada. Mereka menangis meraung-raung untuk kedua kalinya hari itu. Eren mengusap punggung keduanya dengan tawa bahagia. Benar-benar sebuah reuni yang mengharukan. Beberapa orang yang menyaksikan mengusap air mata mereka dengan tisu. Sedangkan Levi kebingungan di sebelah Eren. Kenapa bisa mereka saling mengenal?

"Eh! Itu bukannya Oom muka masam tadi pagi?!" seorang bocah pemberani menunjuk Levi.

"Ssshh! Sayang!" ibunya langsung menarik anaknya.

Eren, Sasha, dan Connie terpaku sejenak. Beberapa detik kemudian, tawa mereka meledak, menambah kegusaran Levi di sebelah mereka.

"Oi! Apa yang lucu, hah?!"

"Hahaha! Hi... hihi... ti-tidak apa-apa Levi-sama. Ha-hanya saja, kami teringat dengan kejadian masa lalu. Ironis sekali, iya 'kan, Sasha? Connie?"

Kedua bocah barista itu memegangi perut mereka, berusaha menahan tawa tapi gagal. Perempatan muncul di dahi Levi, tapi ia tahan kemarahannya. Paling tidak, Eren nampak terhibur.

"Ah, sudahlah. Kami datang ke sini mau mengambil barang ketinggalan."

Connie yang pertama pulih merespon. "Oh, kincir angin merah itu, 'kan?" ia mengeluarkan kincir angin merah dari kantong celana belakangnya dan menyodorkannya pada Levi. "Ini dia."

Levi mengernyitkan hidung. "Kau tidak mengentutinya 'kan?"

Wajah Connie memerah. Sasha dan Eren kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ti-tidak, Sir!"

Levi mengangguk lalu menyambar benda pembawa sial itu. "Baiklah, Eren, ayo kita ke tempat lain."

"Eh? Kok udah pergi aja? Nggak pesan sesuatu dulu?" tanya Sasha kecewa.

Levi menoleh ke arah Eren. "Benar juga. Apa kau mau makan dulu, bocah?"

Eren menggelengkan kepala. "Saya tidak lapar." Detik berikutnya, perutnya berbunyi nyaring, menimbulkan kikikan geli dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Bahkan Levi tertawa pelan di balik punggung tangannya. Wajah pemuda bermata heterokrom itu memerah.

"Perutmu tak bisa berbohong tampaknya. Kau tunggu di meja sana, bocah. Biar aku yang memesan makanan." Levi menunjuk sebuah meja di dekat jendela besar. "Dan kau bocah botak, aku ada permintaan."

Connie memberi hormat lagi. "Dengan senang hati, Sir!"

"Urgh... berhentilah memberi hormat begitu."

Eren tertawa lalu berjalan menuju meja yang ditunjuk barusan oleh sang pelanggan. Ia duduk lalu bertopang dagu, menatap keramaian kota dari balik jendela bening cafe.

Ia mengingat kembali kesalahannya. Ia benar-benar malu memikirkan bahwa sihir yang ia ciptakan malah menjadi malapetaka bagi pelanggannya. Ia tak menyangka, emosi pribadinya begitu kuat sehingga mempengaruhi alat sihir yang ia buat.

Ketika itu, sang pemilik toko sihir itu tak sengaja berandai-andai, bisakah Levi mengingatnya kembali? Akankah mereka jadi seperti dulu? Ia bahkan lupa menutup mata emasnya. Masalahnya, mata emasnya itu memiliki kekuatan yang terlalu besar, kekuatan yang bahkan setelah 500 tahun terkadang tak dapat ia kendalikan. Ia hanya menggunakan kekuatan mata kanannya itu ketika sedang terdesak. Tapi, pikiran bodohnya memutuskan untuk lupa dan membuat sihir pada kincir angin itu kacau balau lalu mengikuti keinginan terdalam pembuatnya.

Keinginan Eren agar Levi mengingat masa lalunya. Hal itulah yang membuat rekan-rekan Levi, Sasha, dan Connie mengingat masa lalu mereka ketika terkena efek sihir dari kincir angin tersebut.

Eren membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja. Tapi setelah melihat Levi untuk kedua kalinya hari ini, pemuda itu lebih memilih agar Levi tak pernah mengingat masa lalunya. Mengingat ia sudah bukan tentara kaku _social awkward _yang selalu siap siaga menghadapi masalah. Ia juga bukan lagi pangeran diplomatik yang selalu mencurigai siapa saja yang mencoba mendekatinya. Bahkan namanya pun berbeda. Ia juga tampak berbeda. Ia tampak... lebih bahagia. Eren senang sekaligus sedih. Senang Levi tak memiliki beban ingatan suram itu, sedih karena ia tak akan bisa menjadi kekasih Levi lagi.

Pemuda itu memejamkan mata sambil menghela napas lelah. Beberapa saat kemudian, kedua bola mata itu kembali terbuka. Eren duduk tegak, menajamkan semua panca inderanya. Mata heterokromnya menelusuri jalanan kota dan menemukan sosok yang mengikuti mereka sejak keluar dari gang. Sosok itu memegang kamera di tangannya, matanya tertuju lurus ke arah di mana Levi sedang memesan makanan. Eren menyipitkan mata. _Tak ada yang boleh menyakiti Levi-sama!_

Eren memejamkan mata kanannya. Bibirnya membaca mantra, jari telunjuknya menari membentuk formasi sihir kecil di udara yang memancarkan sinar yang berwarna senada dengan mata kirinya. Mata hijau kebiruannya ikut bersinar. Sosok penguntit itu langsung menegang. Dengan tatapan kosong, penguntit itu berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan cafe ini. Mata hijau kebiruan Eren terus mengikuti sosok itu hingga ia hilang ditelan keramaian. Eren mengeluarkan napas yang sedari tadi tanpa sadar ia tahan. Dengan begini, mereka aman.

"Tch! Sial! Di saat seperti ini malah ada _meeting_ dadakan."

Eren mendongakkan kepala. Dilihatnya Levi tengah bersungut-sungut dengan _smartphone_ di tangan kanan dan sebuah bingkisan di tangan kiri.

"Bocah, kau ikut denganku ke kantorku. Kau bisa memperbaiki kincir angin ini dan makan siang di sana. Ini darurat."

Eren mengangguk, melambaikan tangan kepada Connie dan Sasha lalu mengikuti Levi menuju pintu keluar. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Eren memastikan tak ada lagi yang mengikuti mereka, kemudian berjalan terburu-buru menyamai langkahnya dengan sang pelanggan.

* * *

Gedung tempat Levi bekerja luar biasa luas dan tinggi. Eren sudah mendongakkan kepalanya sejauh mungkin, tapi puncaknya masih tak tampak. Ia berdecak kagum.

Di dalamnya pun tak kalah hebat. Udara sejuk dan bersih dapat ia rasakan di sana. Lantai keramik bersih mengkilap, ia bisa melihat bayangan wajah kagumnya di sana. Seluruh kaca di gedung itu tampak sangat bening. Langit-langit gedung tingginya kira-kira tujuh meter. Orang-orang berpakaian formal berlalu-lalang dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Eren memandangi gedung itu dengan kagum hingga pandangannya jatuh ke sosok kuda yang sangat ia kenal. Wajahnya mengerut tak senang. Walaupun sebenarnya ia senang bisa melihatnya lagi (Eren tak akan pernah mengakuinya selamanya). Di sekitarnya juga tampak beberapa wajah familiar. Mata Eren melembut sebelum akhirnya dipenuhi sinar jail.

Pemuda itu menutup mata kanannya lalu mengucapkan mantra pendek. Tiba-tiba, celana hitam lelaki kuda itu melorot hingga mata kaki, menampakkan _boxer_ merah muda bermotif kuda terbang. Gadis pirang di meja resepsonis menutup matanya. Seorang laki-laki pirnag berotot bersama seorang wanita jangkung dengan bercak tipis di wajahnya tertawa hingga berguling. Seorang lelaki tinggi tak terkira tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk pelipisnya yang berkeringat. Eren terkikik geli melihat wajah panik si muka panjang.

"Oi, bocah-bocah. Kerja yang benar," tegur Levi sambil melepaskan kacamata hitamnya. Tatapan tajamnya terarah kepada keempat sosok di depan meja resepsionis itu.

"Ba-baik, Sir!"

Eren kembali terkikik ketika lelaki kuda itu tersandung celananya sendiri dan jatuh dengan pantat menungging. Levi menggelengkan kepala. Kenapa ia bisa menerima mereka bekerja di perusahaannya?

Mereka terus berjalan, menaiki lift, dan berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kembar yang tingginya melebihi tiga meter di lantai tertinggi. Levi membukanya dengan kaki lalu mempersilakan Eren untuk masuk duluan. Wajah Eren kembali merah. Levi menutup pintu dan udara di sekitar mereka jadi canggung.

"Eren."

"Y-ya?"

Levi tertawa kecil. "Rileks, bocah. Aku tak akan memakanmu." Levi menyeringai ketika ia menerima reaksi wajah memerah dari si bocah yang kini tergagap, bingung ingin bilang apa.

"Eren." Yang dipanggil mendongak. Levi memainkan kantong celananya. Setetes keringat meluncur dari pelipis ke dagunya. "Aku−"

KRIIINGG! ADA TELEPON, MAS! KRIIINNGG! AYO, _GRUMPY CAT_! DIANGKAT! JANGAN MALAS! KRIINNGG!

"Tch! Hange! Apalagi yang ia lakukan dengan teleponku!" Levi berjalan menuju telepon putih yang tergeletak di sebelah kertas dokumen yang menggunung. Eren baru sadar kalau ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh kertas. Levi tampak _bad mood_ setelah menerima telepon entah dari siapa itu.

"Levi-sama?"

Pengusaha muda itu mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Eren, kau tunggu di sini. Jangan kemana-mana. Aku akan segera kembali." Dengan begitu Levi berjalan cepat dan keluar dari ruangan kerjanya.

Eren ditinggal sendirian di ruangan itu. Ia melihat-lihat di sekitar ruangan, mencari-cari hal yang bisa ia kerjakan. Ia tak bisa memperbaiki kincir angin tanpa kehadiran pelanggannya karena itu merupakan salah satu syarat mutlak dalam peraturan tokonya. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi besar sambil memandangi langit dari jendela. Ketika ia berjalan menuju kursi empuk itu, tiba-tiba ada sekelebat bayangan melewati jendela besar gedung itu. Mata heterokromnya membola.

Dengan segera, Eren berlari menuju jendela besar itu. Kepalanya melongok keluar jendela. Mata kanannya kembali ditutup, lalu ia menggunakan sensor khusus di matanya untuk mencari hawa keberadaan mencurigakan sekecil apapun. Namun, ia tak menemukan apapun. Eren menarik diri dari jendela.

Tidak mungkin bayangan tadi hanya khayalannya. Dan jika benar, bayangan itu bukan manusia biasa, atau bahkan memang bukan manusia. Karena ini 'kan lantai teratas. Padahal, ia sudah memastikan tak ada yang menguntit mereka. Atau jangan-jangan ada kekuatan besar di zaman ini yang−

BRAK!

"Levi! Aku datang untuk mengganggu! Bagaimana dering teleponnya?! Merdu 'kan? Itu suaraku sendiri lho−"

Eren terpaku ketika sosok berkacamata itu memasuki ruangan secara tiba-tiba. Terlebih lagi, wajah yang familiar.

"Eren?"

Kedua mata heterokrom Eren membelalak. "Ha-Hange-san?!"

* * *

Lho? Lho? LHO? Kenapa Hange ingat Eren?

Penasaran? _Stay tune!_

**(= RnR =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Selamat Datang**

**Fanfic SNK**

* * *

** Disclaimer : **SNK milik Aa' Isayama Hajime, dan cover image bukan punya saya.

**Terima kasih reviewnya. Maaf tak sempat dibalas karena internet laload. Silakan chapter selanjutnya. :)**

* * *

**Day 2 part 3**

Eren menatap wanita di hadapannya masih dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sekelebat ingatan masa lalu menghampiri pikirannya. Yang paling mengganggu adalah... ingatan tentang kematiannya. Pemuda rambut cokelat itu menunduk. Matanya menyipit menahan sakit di kepala. Kalau Hange terlahir kembali, bukankah seharusnya wanita itu tak mengingatnya? Apakah sihir yang melindungi dunia ini dan dunia sana mengalami guncangan? Tapi, seharusnya ia langsung tahu. Eren tak habis pikir. Tidak seharusnya manusia biasa mengetahui tentang dirinya, meski orang itu pernah mengenalnya di masa lalu. Justru itu masalahnya.

Sementara Hange hanya tersenyum saja. Kedua mata cokelat di balik kacamatanya mengamati sosok di seberang. Bisa dipastikan, anak itu masih dalam keraguan dan kekalutan. Wanita berkacamata itu maklum saja. Walau umurnya sudah 500 tahun lebih, di matanya Eren hanyalah seorang adik manis yang harus dilindungi.

"Eren, lama tak berjumpa."

Yang dipanggil mendongakkan kepala. Bola mata heterokromnya balas menatap sepasang bola mata cokelat. Hange menatap mata itu kagum. Dia memang tak berubah, tetap menawan seperti dulu. Jika anak ini berkeliaran di tempat terbuka, sudah pasti dia akan menjadi rebutan banyak orang.

Pesona tak biasanya itu tak akan dapat dielakkan. Pesona yang tak dimiliki manusia biasa. Pesona yang hanya dimiliki jenisnya, klannya, yang hanya meninggalkan dia seorang.

"Hange-san. Bagaimana bisa kau−"

"Mengingatmu?" Hange meneliti ekspresi pemuda di depannya. "Ya?"

Eren mengerucutkan bibirnya. _Kau tahu dan masih belum menjelaskan apa-apa? _Pikirnya kesal. Hange tertawa kecil−yang membuat Eren makin memberengut−lalu beranjak dari kursinya. Ia berjalan menuju jendela besar ruangan bosnya itu dan menatap ke luar. Sepasang mata heterokrom tak pernah meninggalkan sosoknya.

"Kau tahu, Eren?−Ah, pertanyaan bodoh, tentu kau tahu−Dunia dibagi menjadi dua, dunia fana dan dunia fantasi." Hange melirik ke arah si rambut cokelat. "Setidaknya itu sebutan yang dibuat manusia." Ia kembali menatap keramaian di jalan raya. "Dunia fana berisi manusia biasa, setengah manusia, dan makhluk supernatural yang memiliki hawa magis yang tipis. Hmmm... otak-otak kreatif manusia membuat kisah-kisah yang fantastis bagi makhluk-makhluk yang mereka anggap 'astral' itu. Aku benar-benar kagum. Heh, bahkan ada beberapa yang memuja mereka.

"Dan dunia yang satu lagi, dunia yang dipenuhi spesies spesial yang memiliki kekuatan yang jauh lebih ajaib dari dunia fana. Dunia yang indah juga kejam, di mana waktu berjalan lebih lambat, Elisium. Tempat lahirnya kekuatan tak terhingga di pusatnya, yang membuat seluruh makhluk supernatural mampu hidup berdampingan tanpa menghancurkan dunia yang satu lagi. Kekuatan itu adalah penyeimbang dua dunia, dan pemegangnya adalah pemimpin klan penjaga, klan yang sudah lama punah akibat rasa dengki di antara sesama, Servatoribus."

Hange berbalik dan menghadap Eren. Wajah sang pemuda cantik tak pernah berganti ekspresi, namun wanita berkacamata itu tahu ada sebuah kekagetan jauh di dalam bola heterokrom yang berkilau ajaib itu. Memangnya sudah berapa lama Hange mengenalnya? Walau terpisah 5 abad pun anak itu tetap mudah ditebak.

"Dan kau, Eren, pewaris yang tak pernah terduga, pemimpin sah orang-orang Servat yang seharusnya tidak eksis, juga yang tak pernah diketahui telah memegang peran itu selama 500 tahun lebih, adalah orang yang menjaga keseimbangan antara dua dunia itu." Hange menyipitkan mata. Senyum tipis mengembang di wajahnya. "Apa aku benar atau benar?"

Eren menutup kedua matanya. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu semua itu?"

Hange tertawa pelan. Kilatan jenaka tak luput dari matanya. "Hmm? Kau tak pernah terpikir satu hal?"

"Apa?"

"Yah... fakta bahwa aku..." Hange mengelus dagu, menengadah menatap langit-langit, sebelum bola mata itu meluncur ke arah Eren lagi. Ada pendar kemerahan di dalamnya. "...tak pernah mati?"

Wanita itu menunggu respon 'sang penjaga' sambil terus tersenyum ganjil. Namun, ekspresi pemuda itu tak pernah berubah, hanya mata yang menyipit. Hange tertawa. "Kurasa kau sudah memikirkan kemungkinan itu, huh?"

Eren menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Sudah kuduga ada yang aneh dengan kematianmu." Seperti tersadar akan sesuatu, anak itu mengangkat wajahnya. Bola mata berkilau ketika tersentuh cahaya matahari. "Bukan hanya kau... 'kan?"

Hange menatap Eren. Pandangannya melembut melihat harapan di sana. Ia kembali mengambil posisi di kursi seberang meja kerja Levi. "Yah... beberapa orang. Misalnya Erwin."

Eren mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah wanita berkuncir satu itu. Kilau di matanya tak pernah hilang. "Dan... dia? Apakah dia... juga?"

Wanita itu menatap Eren lekat-lekat. Cahaya matahari yang terpantul di kacamatanya membuat Eren tak bisa melihat bola cokelat itu dengan jelas. Hange mengangguk. "Ya... dia juga."

Eren terhenyak di kursinya. Senyum lembut menghiasi wajahnya. Perlahan senyum itu berubah menjadi sendu. "Tapi dia tak mengingat apa pun." Eren melirik ke arah Hange yang tampak merasa bersalah. Senyum menawan itu kembali mengembang di wajah cantiknya. "Tapi kurasa itu memang yang terbaik. Aku mengerti."

Hange memandangnya dengan ekspresi berterimakasih. Pemuda itu mengangguk sambil terus tersenyum, namun, beberapa detik kemudian alisnya saling bertautan.

"Aku bisa menebak siapa yang merencanakan ini."

Wanita di seberangnya terkekeh. "Uhuh. Seperti yang kau duga."

Eren mengusap wajah lelah. "Pasti Armin tahu sesuatu. Orang yang satu itu. Klan mereka memang manipulatif. Walaupun dia hybrid, tapi tetap saja kelicikannya tak pernah dipadamkan oleh darah yang lain."

Hange kembali terkekeh. Ia menatap Eren dengan lembut. "Kau tak perlu khawatir tentang keadaannya selama 500 tahun ini. Aku dan Erwin selalu menjaganya. Walau sekarang dia lebih terlihat seperti manusia biasa, kekuatannya tak pernah hilang, Eren. Kau tahu sekeras kepala apa laki-laki yang satu itu. Jika dia mau, bisa saja dia mengingat masa lalunya kembali." Eren mengangguk, mata menerawang ke atas.

"Lalu, informasi tambahan." Hange tersenyum jail. Eren mengerutkan dahi penasaran. "Walau dia tak ingat padamu, tapi aku yakin hatinya mengingatmu dengan sangat jelas. Selama beberapa tahun setelah kebangkitannya kembali, tak pernah kulihat dia tertarik pada orang lain. Setiap hari dia selalu bergumam, 'Di mana dia? Di mana?' Judulnya sih mencari sesuatu yang hilang, tapi bisa kupastikan, hal yang ia cari selama ini adalah kau, Eren. Meski ia sendiri tak sadar. Ha! Bahkan dia membuat berbagai perusahaan selama pencarian berkeliling dunia. Dan sekarang dia menyesal. Benar-benar gila orang itu!"

Racauan Hange hanya terdengar seperti suara dengungan lebah dari kejauhan. Si pemilik mata heterokrom itu tak pernah menyangka cinta pria itu padanya sebesar itu. Sampai-sampai saat amnesia pun hatinya tetap mengingatnya. Dadanya terasa diisi air hangat, mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya, menenangkan kegalauannya selama dia tak di sampingnya. Lelaki tampan pemilik rambut sewarna arang dengan cinta yang begitu besar, sungguh beruntung dirinya dicintai olehnya. Bola matanya berkaca-kaca. Ya, dia sungguh beruntung.

BLAR! PRANG!

Secara refleks, Eren menutup mata kanannya lalu membuat pelindung baginya dan Hange. Pelindung itu berupa cahaya melengkung berwarna perak dengan corak tulisan rune yang bergerak asal. Beberapa cahaya merah berbentuk panah besar menghantam pelindungnya yang tak tergerus sedikit pun.

Di depan bola mata hijau kebiruannya muncul lingkaran transparan berwarna hijau, mirip roda gigi yang berputar kencang. Matanya melihat sekeliling dengan liar lalu ia mendecakkan lidah. Roda gigi itu berhenti berputar dan lenyap.

"Hange-san. Apa kau masih bisa mengaktifkan kekuatanmu?"

"Hmm... sudah lama, tapi masih berfungsi dengan baik." Setelah berkata begitu, wanita tersebut menadahkan tangan kanan ke depan dan berucap, "Bangkit," dan muncul sebuah tongkat tipis sepanjang penggaris 30 cm dengan ukiran-ukiran kuno dan lilitan akar pohon.

"Hmph... aku bosan dengan bentuk ini. Terlalu ketinggalan zaman. Mungkin berikutnya akan kumodif sedikit," ujarnya sambil mengernyitkan hidung. Eren tertawa.

"Bukannya seni yang dihargai para manusia itu hal-hal yang berbau klasik?"

Hange terkekeh. "Tidak juga. Ada beberapa yang lebih suka sentuhan modern. Zaman berubah, dan cara berpikir pun begitu. Kau harus lebih banyak melihat apa yang ditawarkan peradaban modern, Eren."

Pemuda itu mengangkat bahu. "Tak pernah tertarik. Lain kali beri aku pengarahan."

Hange menyeringai. "Tentu, Yang Mulia."

Setelah hujan panah cahaya mereda, Eren menghilangkan pelindung dan Hange langsung melesat ke depan sambil merapalkan beberapa mantra hitam yang ia kuasai. Piringan hitam yang lebar muncul di udara setiap kali kaki Hange maju ke depan. Eren tersenyum kecil. _Sudah lama aku tak melihat sihir penyihir hitam,_ ujarnya dalam hati lalu kembali fokus. _Banyak sekali ghoul dan orc di seluruh kota, kalau begitu pertama-tama..._

Pemuda itu melompat ke arah jendela. Sepasang sayap transparan dengan warna putih murni muncul dari punggungnya. Tiap ujung sayapnya dihias warna emas, hijau, dan biru terang berurutan dari ujungnya. Ia mengepakkan sayapnya, meninggalkan jejak cahaya keperakan dan mendarat di atas gedung pencakar langit itu. haori birunya berkibar terkena angin. Cahaya matahari yang menusuk kulit tak ia acuhkan. Eren melipat jari-jari ke dalam dan menyisakan jari telunjuk yang mengarah ke atas. "Bekukan." Seketika, waktu di seluruh dunia berhenti. Langit yang awalnya biru cerah berubah menjadi merah darah.

Jari telunjuk itu diarahkan ke hadapannya membuat lingkaran sihir pemanggil di hadapannya. "Jawablah panggilanku," bisiknya pelan. "Armin Arlert dan Mikasa Ackerman."

Dari lingkaran tersebut keluar dua bayangan hitam. Perlahan bayangan itu memunculkan wujudnya, dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Mereka berdua langsung berlutut di atas kaki mereka, menunjukkan hormat pada sang penjaga.

"Yang Mulia," sebut mereka berdua, kepala masih tertunduk. Eren hanya memutar bola mata. Sudah berkali-kali ia katakan jika dipanggil tak usah berlutut segala. Tapi, mereka berdua berkeras ingin tetap melanjutkan tradisi itu. Pemuda itu hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Bangunlah kalian." Mereka berdua langsung berdiri, memasang ekspresi yang biasa ketika bertatapan langsung dengan mata heterokrom yang tertutup sebelah itu. Mikasa mengerutkan dahi.

"Sudah kubilang, Eren. Kau harusnya tak melupakan penutup matamu. Kau membuang energi dengan percuma," ucapnya datar sambil menadahkan tangan. Sedetik kemudian sebuah penutup mata berwarna hitam polos muncul di atas telapak tangannya. Gadis itu maju mendekati Eren dan mengikatkan penutup mata itu di mata kanannya.

"Makasih, Mika." Senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Mikasa membalas dengan anggukan.

Armin melihat pemandangan kota yang rusak akibat serangan monster-monster ilegal yang muncul tanpa izin. Ya, tidak hanya manusia yang butuh paspor, makhluk supernatural pun butuh hal semacam itu untuk bisa menyebrang ke dunia fana, melewati gerbang-gerbang di seluruh dunia yang dijaga oleh keluarga manusia terpilih secara turun temurun. Si pirang itu bergidik jijik begitu melihat seekor ghoul menelan mayat manusia di dekatnya.

"Apa yang dilakukan para hunter di saat seperti ini?!" ujarnya histeris.

Mikasa mendekat ke pinggir puncak gedung dan menodongkan bazooka ke arah jalan. "Kau tahulah, Armin, hunter saat ini semakin arogan. Karena begitu jarangnya penyerangan terjadi di dunia ini, terlena akan kedamaian membuat mereka terlalu lengah," ujar Mikasa sambil menembakkan bazookanya ke arah makhluk-makhluk itu. Cahaya tembakan yang menyilaukan itu membunuh puluhan ghoul dan orc dalam sekejap. "Berbeda jauh dengan zaman kita 500 tahun yang lalu."

"Yah, paling tidak ada kalian bukan? Tunjukkan pada mereka bagaimana hunter yang sebenarnya," ujar Eren ringan sambil mengangkat satu tangan ke atas.

"Buka gerbang."

Sebuah lingkaran biru tua yang sangat besar muncul di atas langit. Huruf-huruf rune melayang melingkar dari gerbang tersebut dan jatuh di telapak tangan Eren. Mata kirinya yang terbuka menyipit. Darah mengalir dari balik penutup mata kanannya. Mikasa dan Armin meliriknya khawatir, Eren mengangguk sekali, dan mereka berdua terjun ke jalan. Terjun dari puncak gedung pencakar langit bukan apa-apa bagi mereka, jadi Eren tak perlu khawatir berlebihan.

"Kirin."

Seekor makhluk naga setengah kuda muncul dari balik gerbang diikuti angin yang sangat kencang. Raungan makhluk itu menggetarkan bumi, membuat beberapa bangunan runtuh. _Kirin, cari sumber kekacauan ini dan hancurkan,_ ucapnya lewat telepati yang dijawab raungan menggelegar. Makhluk itu pun langsung menghilang dari sisi Eren, meninggalkan jejak angin.

Eren mengusap darah yang mengaliri pipinya. Ia kembali mengaktifkan sihir pemanggil, walau ia ragu apakah ini akan berhasil untuk orang itu. Ia mengkhawatirkan keadaannya yang kini entah di mana. Kalau memang dia masih dirinya yang dulu, ia tak akan terpengaruh sihir pembeku waktu dan masih bisa bergerak leluasa. Lebih baik mencoba bukan?

"Jawab panggilanku." Darah kembali mengalir dari mata kanan. Eren mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam erangan kesakitannya. Sepertinya akan sulit memanggilnya. "Levi Ackerman."

Sebuah bayangan muncul dari balik lingkaran sihirnya, sementara darah terus mengalir dari mata kanannya. Bayangan itu perlahan memunculkan wujud sang Levi Ackerman. Pria itu menatap orang yang memanggilnya dengan tatapan datar yang dibalas senyuman hangat dari Eren. Matanya menyipit ketika melihat aliran darah segar di pipi kanan penjaga toko misterius itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?" Levi menuntut jawaban yang Eren akan dengan senang hati menjelaskannya. Tapi tidak sekarang.

"Nanti akan saya jelaskan, Levi-sama. Hal yang ada di depan mata Anda ini bukanlah sesuatu yang sederhana. Saya harus menemukan penyebabnya sebelum semua menjadi terlambat."

Yang membuat Eren sedikit terkejut adalah Levi hanya mengangguk paham dan tidak menuntut jawaban lebih lanjut. Eren tersenyum. Sepertinya sifatnya yang selalu berkepala dingin di situasi seperti apapun tetap tak berubah. Pemuda itu menghela napas perlahan dan menatap Levi dengan serius.

"Dan saya membutuhkan bantuan Anda, Levi-sama. Kekuatan Anda diperlukan saat ini."

Levi mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. "Kekuatanku?"

"Ya." Eren mengambil sarung katana dari obinya dan menyodorkannya pada Levi. "Kekuatan Anda sebagai hunter terkuat di masa lalu."

* * *

Sesosok bayangan misterius mengamati Eren dan Levi di atas gedung pencakar langit tersebut. Seringainya tak pernah lenyap. Rasa senang membuncah di dadanya atas temuan ini.

"Akhirnya kutemukan." Sosok itu menjilat bibirnya. Tawa rendah bergemuruh di dadanya. "Yang Mulia Rivaille."

* * *

Ugh... kelamaan nggak update, saya sampai agak-agak lupa dengan jalan ceritanya.

Di luar dugaan, fanfic ini berkembang jadi lebih dari 3 chapter. Kira-kira akan tamat sekitar dua chapter lagi. Memang agak aneh tamat secepat itu, apalagi masih banyak hal yang membingungkan 'kan? 'kan? 'kan? Tapi, maklumi saja, fanfic ini bisa dibilang sebuah pembukaan (atau sequel?) dari fanfic sebenarnya yang akan mengungkap masa lalu mereka. So, tetap ikuti fanfic ini, ya!

**(= RnR =)**


End file.
